


With Fire and Blood, Winter Comes

by twimay27



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), game of thrones
Genre: F/M, Female Jon Snow, Jon Snow is a Targaryen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-02-10 07:19:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12906945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twimay27/pseuds/twimay27
Summary: Lyarra Snow once thought she was nothing but a bastard. Now she is Princess Visenya Targaryen and her place is beside her half-brother Aegon and her father, Rhaegar, rightful King of Westeros and the Iron Throne. Together they makeup the three heads of the dragon and as they fight a battle to regain their throne, an even greater threat looms deep in the North. After all, as the Starks are fond of saying, Winter is coming.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone. This is my first time writing fanfic so I hope you all enjoy it.

Lyarra had to hand it to the Lady Olenna and to the Lords of Dragonstone.  
  
They knew how to throw a secret gathering of Targaryen loyalists by hosting it as a tourney celebration for the Heir of Highgarden, Willas Tyrell and his upcoming betrothal to the Princess Arianne Martell. It was all very impressive and all the more so as they were doing it right under the Ursurper and the Lannisters' noses!  
  
It made her want to giggle but she was afraid it might bring the wrong impression and as the rightful princess of Westeros she couldn't afford to bring offense to her family's supporters.  
  
She almost jumped in shock when she felt hot breath tickling the back of her neck, even as a soft familiar voice murmured into her ear.  
  
“Go on sweet sister, give us a laugh. We both know you want to and believe me it won't hurt any of our allies. Why, I just saw our Father toasting Lady Olenna and Lord Velaryon and laughing at their marvelous scheme of tricking our enemies. So if our Kingly Father can jape about it, I assure you his children can just as easily do the same.”  
  
Her small bow-like lips curving upwards in a smile, Lya turned and glanced sideways up at her older half-brother Aegon, the rightful Crown Prince and Heir to the Iron Throne.  
  
“Did our Father really do so or are you japing dear brother?”  
  
His lavender eyes pretending to look wounded, his hand going to clutch his heart dramatically, he cried aghast, “Why Lya sweetling, do you honestly believe I would jape about such a thing to my most beloved sister?”  
  
When she merely lifted an eyebrow at him, Aegon turned serious.  
  
“Alright, so maybe he didn't exactly jape with them but he did compliment them and I even swore he smiled Lya!”  
  
Both of them knew how rare that feat was, to see their Father smile or laugh. So he really must have been impressed with his allies' schemes.  
  
With that in mind, Lya relaxed and did what she had wanted to do from the moment she had been told of their allies' ploys.  
  
She threw her head back and let loose a melodic sound of pure mirth.  
  
Caught up in her joy, she didn't notice the way her elder brother looked at her, a look of a man deeply and madly in love.  
  
For Aegon had loved Lya from the very first day he had seen her, across the markets in Bravvos, fiercely wielding a sword in one small hand as she had defended a small beggar boy from a peddlar who had accused the boy of stealing from him.  
  
_She had been dressed as a young man, minus a very short man, wearing breeches and a tunic, with her curly black locks cropped short to her ears but to him, she had been the most beautiful sight he had ever seen in all his 14 years._  
  
_Beside him, his Father had gone pale, like he had seen a ghost. Aegon suppose he must have, as his little sister did really look like her late mother, the Princess Lyanna Stark. He guessed she might even act like her, if the use of her sword and her choice of clothes were any indication._  
  
_However, all other old memories were dashed, when a pair of men rushed to his sister's side, one of them grabbing her while the other examined her, as if checking to see if she was hurt._  
  
_Still the sight had Aegon clenching his hands into fists, as he disliked any man touching his sister..._  
  
_Apparently his Father agreed with him, as before he knew it, his Father was striding towards them, his face stony and Aegon had to quicken his pace to catch up to his Father's longer strides._  
  
_Soon they were in front of Lya and both the men who Aegon guessed must be her guards or something made to move in front of her. But his little sister spoke up._  
  
_“Wait. It's ok. They won't hurt me. I am after all their daughter and sister.”_  
  
_When all four men stared shocked at her, Lya grinned and Aegon felt like he had bathed in sunlight, so warm and dazzling it was, completely transforming her beautiful face to otherworldly or that was how it appeared to him anyway._  
  
_“I simply had a feeling is all,” was her explaination._  
  
_Whether it was a feeling or something more, Aegon didn't care, as he was already reaching out and she as if having anticipated this, sheathed her sword before she walked willingly into his arms and allowed him to hold her, her name whispered into her hair._  
  
_“Visenya. Little sister...”_  
  
“Aegon?”  
  
Blinking back the remnants of the past, Aegon refocused his attention on Lya, who looked at him with concern on her beautiful face.  
  
“I'm sorry sweet girl. Did you say something?”  
  
“Your Uncles just came by and said it's time for the first part of the tourney to begin. Are you sure you still wish to participate, you can always back out. I'm sure Father wouldn't mind...”  
  
But shaking his head, the thought of anyone else crowning his Lya their Queen of Love and Beauty making his blood heat, he said fiercely, “NO! I mean, I need to do this, Lya. I have to show our people what kind of King I'll be one day, one who will be kind and just. Entering in the tourneys is just one way of doing so.”  
  
When his sister made to say something, he said quickly, “Yes, it will be dangerous, especially with the Mountain participating and the Ursurper along with the Lannisters watching. But just think how sweet it will be, to see their faces when a pair of bastards from House Velaryon win the tourneys and when my Uncle Oberyn kills the Mountain in avenge for my mother's death. No, I need to do this, for our family, for our people and for you Lya.”  
  
Her gray eyes tinted with violet shimmering with tears unshed, Lyarra breathed, “Oh Egg, you will be a great king, as good as our Father is. You don't need to prove yourself for it to be true but as Missandrei, the Lady Margaery and Princess Arianne told me, this is what men do, even if it is foolish to us women so all I ask is for you to be safe and come back to me dear brother. For I cannot picture a world where you aren't in it with me and Father and Missandrei.”  
  
His heart pounding at her last words, filling him with hope that perhaps she loved him as he loved her, Aegon reached out and gently taking her small hands into his own, he drew them up to his lips, where he bestowed tender kisses on both of them, savoring the feeling of her soft skin against his lips.  
  
In a fervant voice, he swore to her, “I promise I'll come back safely to you, sweet girl. For my place is always by your side. I swear it by the gods of old and new.”  
  
A sweet smile curving her lips, Lya suddenly tugged her hands out of his and before he could mourn the loss of them, she was lifting one small hand to her hair, where she removed one of the violet ribbons tied there by Missandrei. Then with a wicked spark in her eyes, she offered coyly, “Here, cousin Arianne suggested I give you a favor before any other lady gets any ideas.”  
  
Laughter dancing in his eyes even as he accepted his sister's favor, he teased, “Oh? And what would you have done if any other lady offered me their favor?”  
  
Her smile widening, she said lightly, “Why I'd just have to fight them with my Thimble. Can't have silly noble ladies thinking they have any rights to my big brother.”  
  
Aegon tossed his head back and barked out a loud laugh and soon his sister's lighter tones joined in.  
  
His face becoming solemn and serious, Aegon said quietly, “I wouldn't have accepted any of their favors anyways as yours is the only one I'll ever wear.”  
  
With that, he left his sister staring after him with slightly flushed cheeks and parted lips.

                                                        ***

Arya squirmed in her seat, earning a glare from her older sister Sansa. When she moved again, Sansa hissed angrily, “Arya, will you stop moving! People will think you are without manners!”  
  
Shooting her sister a glower, Arya snapped back, “No they won't. No one is looking at us anyways! They are too busy gawking at the knights, minor lords and the fat king with his stupid queen and stupider children!”  
  
A choking sound drawing their attention, both sisters frowned when they met the twinkling blue eyes of their big brother and the heir of Winterfell, Robb Stark.  
  
Grinning at both of them in return, their brother said lightly, “You two better hush up now or else Father and Mother will suspect something's wrong. Right now Father's busy with Bran and Mother is seeing to Rickon.”  
  
At the mention of their parents, the sisters immediately settled down but a short time later, Arya was bored again.  
  
“When's the tourney going to start,” she whined.  
  
Before Sansa could say anything or Robb for that matter, a loud voice cut them off.  
  
“Lords, Ladies, Your Majesties. Thank you all for coming to celebrate the alliance of the Reach and Dorne. I know you are all wondering if this is some trick but I assure you Prince Doran and Lord Mace have agreed to marry their heirs to one another to establish peace between the two kingdoms. Long have they been at war with one another and the time has come to see an end to it. So its with much joy to announce Lord Willas and his betroth the Princess Arianne.”  
  
Cheers erupted as the young heir of the Reach and his betroth stood up from where they were seated in the front of the stadium and bowed and curtsied to the lords and ladies as well as to the royal family.  
  
Once they were reseated, the knight who was none other than Willas's younger brother Garlan the Gallant spoke again.  
  
“And now what we all have been waiting for. The start of the tourney! First up is the jousting and I see we have a pretty bigger competition than last moons. There are the usual of course, Ser Barristan the Bold, the Kingslayer and the Mountain. But we also some new faces. House Martell has entered, been awhile there and Velaryon has decided to enter, looks like their lord's bastard brother is participating as well as his bastard nephew. Let's hope for their sakes they at least make the final list, aye?”  
  
With laughter ringing out throughout the crowd as the knight had intended, the tourney begun.  
  
Near the edge of her seat, Arya watched with wide eyes as knight after knight rode on horseback carrying a lance and trying to unseat the other.  
  
She grinned when the Kingslayer was defeated against Ser Barristan and laughed when she heard Bran shout out in joy as his favorite knight had won before being hushed by their lady mother.  
  
Next came some minor lord against another minor lord and then some knights she didn't recognize. She perked up though when the next joust was the Mountain and none other than the Red Viper, Prince Oberyn.  
  
As she looked around, she saw others too were watching with hushed breath and she remembered it was the Mountain who had raped and killed the Prince's sister and killed his niece and nephew too. It made a pretty intense battle and she wondered who'd win.  
  
“I bet it's the Red Viper,” Bran muttered, his blue eyes fixed intently on the Prince.  
  
“Yeah right,” Arya scoffed, not too sure although privately she did hope he won.  
  
“What do you mean, don't you think he can win,” Bran demanded, turning to stare at his sister in surprise.  
  
Arya hesitated and sensing it, her Father even turned and looked down at his youngest daughter.  
  
“Arya,” he said gently. “Is everything ok sweetling?”  
  
Swallowing, she nodded, “I'm fine Father.”  
  
“Then perhaps you'd like to answer your brother and tell him why you don't think Prince Oberyn will win against the Mountain.”  
  
Astonished, she stared up at her Father who smiled down at her amused.  
  
“I admit to being curious myself,” he confessed much to her delight.  
  
With a beam, she said eagerly, “While the Red Viper is fast and quick he's also too overconfident and that will be his downfall against the Mountain who despite being as big and stupid as he is will take advantage of that and crush him.”  
  
Bran's face fell, as he realized his sister was actually right while her Father nodded calmly.  
  
“Yes, there is that however one can never be too sure in battle. Surprises do tend to happen and maybe Prince Oberyn might just have a chance to win.”  
  
Glancing up at her Father, seeing the understanding on his face as if he had sensed the private turmoil of her thoughts, Arya murmured, “Perhaps...”  
  
To that day, Arya thought her Father might have had some kind of power she didn't know of or else the gods were on Oberyn's side as despite almost being unseated by the Mountain, he managed to pull himself up and wheeling his horse around, he gathered himself and with a sharp thrust of his lance, he unhorsed the Mountain.  
  
There was silence, then people began to clap and cheer.  
  
The Prince smiled, starting to wave when there was a scream, as furious, the Mountain yanked out his sword and beheaded his horse. Then, with a loud roar, he charged at the Red Viper.  
  
As if he had expected it though, the Prince sprang off his own horse and drew up his spear, where he had gotten it, Arya didn't know. Everything was going too fast and suddenly there was other sounds of screaming as the two began to battle each other.  
  
Horrified, Sansa cried, “Father! Aren't they going to make them stop?! They are killing each other!”  
  
Just as their Father was about to stand up, the King started to bellow in rage.  
  
“STOP IT! IN THE NAME OF YOUR KING I ORDER YOU TWO TO STOP!”  
  
But ignoring him, the two men continued on and Arya watched in horror as the Mountain made to cut off Oberyn's head and it seemed like he almost had him when the Prince twisted and his spear was up and went into where the Mountain's heart was.  
  
The big man froze then everyone watched as Tywin's mad dog tuppled over, dead.  
  
Smirking, his dark eyes glittering with satisfaction, the Prince called out to the silent crowd and to the royal family, “Now it is over. We Martells have gotten our revenge. This I give as a gift to my dearest niece in celebration to her engagement.”  
  
With that, he strode off and suddenly people were cheering and applauding him, as no one had liked the Mountain and it did make for a good betrothal gift for a beloved relative.  
  
“What's going to happen now, Father,” Sansa whispered, her face pale. “The Prince won't be punished will he?”  
  
His face hard and stoney, Lord Stark said grimly, “I don't think he will as it was done for his niece's betrothal and the King would have trouble in his hands if he took action...I think this was deliberately planned by the Tyrells for the Martells. It would only strengthen their alliance.”  
  
“Well I don't like it,” their Lady Mother put in, her face equally as pale as her eldest daughter's.  
  
“They are planning something, the Tyrells and Martells. First their alliance to each other and now this...What else do they have to reveal during this tourney?”  
  
Shaking his head, Eddard Stark made to speak but Lord Garlan's voice cut him off.  
  
“My lords, ladies and Majesties. We apologize for the inconvenience. This was unexpected but I assure you the rest of the tourney shall go as planned and hopefully more smoothly. On a brighter note, we have a newcomer, a bastard of a bastard from House Velaryon. Let's see if he has any merit, aye?”  
  
With cheers, the tourney reopened and Arya saw her Father suddenly go pale and a name come unbidden to his lips as soon as he saw the young man ride out. It sounded like Rhaegar or something similar sounding.  
  
Although dressed in the colors of House Velaryon, he had chosen to forgo a helmet and so Arya saw a young man about Robb's age who had hair of a silver-blonde color and she thought from a distance, his eyes were the purest lavender color.  
  
She rolled her eyes when she heared Sansa gasp and whisper to mother that he was the most beautiful man she'd ever see, a true knight like in the story tales.  
  
When little Rickon innocently asked mother if that meant Sansa was going to marry the knight, she couldn't help but giggle, imagining the horror on her mother's face of her precious highborn daughter married to a bastard of a bastard.  
  
Beside her, she heard Robb and Bran also quietly laugh at their little brother's words.  
  
Still, she couldn't help but glance in concern at Father who although he had regained his color was more quiet than usual and was staring at the young man with an unusual intense gaze that made even herself uncomfortable. It was like he was trying to look inside him and try to find whatever he wanted to find in him...  
  
Turning away to look back at the young knight, she realized with a start that he was up against Ser Barristan.  
  
Arya groaned inwardly as she also realized this was the last match. Depending on who won, they would get to choose who their queen of beauty and love would be and she suppose if the young knight won he might chose Sansa, as in her opinion, her sister was the most beautiful of all the ladies present here.  
  
As if having come to the same conclusion, she watched as her sister leaned closer, her cheeks flushing slightly and her lips parted in anticipation of her near crowning.  
  
  
Rolling her eyes at her sister's silly behavior, Arya turned back to the jousting match. To her delight, neither knight had yet to unhorse the other. It would appear that they were equals. The crowd seemed to realize this too, as there was starting to be loud shouts and cheers and even bets.  
  
Arya saw Robb grin and start to place a bet with Theon with Bran chiming in who he thought would win. No surprise, he bet on Ser Barristan. But it was their Father's choice that had them reeling and staring at him in shock.  
  
“No, my bet is on the young man from House Velaryon. Ser Barristan is good, one of the greatest swordsman in all of Westeros but I believe the best jouster would go to House Velaryon. They after all had seen and sired a great many jousters.”  
  
Then, for the rest of the match, their Father said nothing further, only watching as in the end, Ser Barristan was unhorsed and all because a young man did a stunt that would be remembered for all time.  
  
He balanced on top of his horse and then he leaned almost out of his seat, narrowly avoiding Ser Barristan's lance from colliding with him. Then wheeling his horse around, while it charged at full speed towards his opponent, he actually stood up, using his lance for balance before he thrust it hard into the older knight's side, throwing him off from the force of his thrust.  
  
There was silence then everyone all stood up, including the king, all applauding and talking about his amazing stunt. Even Ser Barristan grinned and came to congratulate the young man.  
  
Her eyes shining, Sansa gushed, “Oh Mother, Father! Did you see? He was absolutely amazing! Oh I hope he chooses me as his queen of love and beauty...It would be like in the stories!”  
  
Luckily their Mother scolded Sansa.  
  
“Don't be silly Sansa. You are too young to be crowned and honesty while his feat was impressive, it would not do for a bastard to crown a highborn lady like yourself. He'd be better to choose one from a more lesser house.”  
  
When Sansa would have pouted, Arya said quickly, “Look, he's going to crown someone now.”  
  
Sure enough, having accepted the crown of blue and violet flowers from the queen, the young knight walked forward and all the ladies clung to their seats with bated breath, each hoping they would be picked. But to their disappointment and surprise, the young man walked to one young woman, no, Arya thought to herself, a girl just a bit older than Sansa.  
  
She wore the colors of House Velaryon so she guessed she might be some relative of his, perhaps a cousin or something?  
  
Raising the crown up, the bastard said aloud, “I name my beloved little sister Lady Alys my Queen of Love and Beauty.”  
  
Then placing the crown gently on his sister's dark wild curls of hair, the young man smiled as the girl beamed up on him...  
  
Beside her, she heard her Father suck in his breath, as well as Robb's and even Mother looked like she had bitten something sour.  
  
Arya saw why when the girl stepped forward when her brother tugged her hand to bring her to his horse to do a lap around the yard as every victor had done as tradition.  
  
The girl looked exactly like her missing sister, Lyarra Snow. She was stunningly beautiful, with long black curly hair that she wore up in the southern way ladies did and there were ribbons of violet in her hair and dangling on both her earlobes, she wore glittering diamonds. All in all, she looked like a highborn lady ought to.  
  
Nearby she heard Rickon speak up confused. “Why is Lya dressed like that? She looks like a girl, like Sansa and Mother.”  
  
Sniffing, Sansa snapped, “Don't be silly Rickon. That...that can't be Lyarra. She is a bastard and besides, she always dressed like Arya did, in boy clothes. So it couldn't possibly be her. Right Father, Mother?”  
  
When their parents didn't say anything, their children looked worriedly at them.  
  
Lord Stark was still as stone, his gaze fixed wistfully on the image before him. Part of him hoped it wasn't her, if only because then it would mean he hadn't failed her, that he hadn't been the cause of her running away from home but the other part of him, the other part wished for it to be her so he would know that she was at least safe.  
  
Meanwhile, Lady Stark was seething in rage. She had secretly been thrilled when she had received the news that the bastard had run off in the middle of the night two name days ago. No more would she have to bear the shame of her husband's infidelity in her own home and perhaps the old wounds could finally begin to heal.  
  
But now, to see this girl, who looked very much like the bastard, here of all places, it was like she would never be free of her! She felt like the gods were punishing her because she could not love a motherless child. She wanted to scream.  
  
  
“Well, there's only one way to find out,” Robb said finally.  
  
The Stark children looking at him blankly, he said exasperated, “We simply have to ask around. I'm sure someone would be able to tell us who the girl is.”  
  
“Or we could simply just ask her,” Arya retorted, a bit frustrated that her brother had come up with a great solution before herself.  
  
“We can't do that,” Sansa said horrified. “Robb's way is better, then we aren't offending anyone by mistaking the Lady Alys for our bastard half-sister.”  
  
When Arya made to defend her missing older sister, Robb cut her off.  
  
“We do it my way then. Sansa why don't you start with the Lady Tyrells and perhaps even the Princess Arianne Martell. They might know as they were the ones to invite them to their tourney.”  
  
Nodding, Sansa slipped away, leaving Robb to watch over his younger siblings as it appeared their parents were still off in their own minds.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is the second chapter, as I felt like giving you guys an extra one. I already have the third one done and I'm working on the 4th one now. However, I'll be out of town on Thursday and won't be back until Monday as I'm going on a cruise. So once I get back, I'll post the third one and finish up the 4th chapter. Until then, cheers!

Lya giggled as Aegon pulled her off his horse, handing the reins to his squire before he was tugging her into his tent.  
  
“Aegon,” she laughed. “What if someone catches us? I can't be found in your tent. It would send the wrong impression...”  
  
“What impression? You are my sister and I'm simply your bastard brother celebrating my winning the joust tourney with family. No one will say anything or even care.”  
  
“Oh, I don't know about that. From the looks the ladies were giving you, they were pretty hopeful that you would crown one of them as your queen of love and beauty instead of me, your sister.”  
  
Snorting, Aegon said fiercely, “Like I'd chose any of them when none of them could ever compare to you, sweet girl. After all, you're a princess, a dragon, not to mention the best damn swordswoman in the entire realm. If that isn't good enough, I don't know what is.”  
  
Wrapping her arms around his neck, causing her petite body to move flush against his much taller and stronger form, Lya smiled up at him, making his heart pound hard in his chest.  
  
_Gods, he thought hopelessly. Gods she's so beautiful and I love her, so much. What would it be like to have her? To actually have her be my wife, my future queen and mother of my children? Would she even want that with me? Does she even feel anything for me other than sisterly love and affection?_  
  
“That's so sweet for you to say Egg. But I wouldn't have minded if you wanted to crown someone else your queen.”  
  
_His heart plummeting at her words, pain striking through it like he had been stabbed with a sword, he laughed darkly inside. Of course she doesn't, he thought bitterly. She'll never feel anything for you, you stupid foolish boy._  
  
His mood no longer happy, Aegon pulled away sharply from his sister, making her frown in concern at his sudden change in outlook.  
  
“Egg? What's wrong? Did I say something wrong?”  
  
_Yes, he thought coldly._  
  
But aloud he muttered, “No, I'm fine. I guess I'm just tired, all that excitement and all...”  
  
Her smile returning bright as before, she said sweetly, “Oh! Well then you should get some sleep then dear brother. Tomorrow is another day of the tourney! I believe it's archery that's up next. Father should easily win that one. He always enjoyed it during our stay in Essos. He was good at it, second only to jousting and swordmanship.”  
  
Smiling sadly as he listened to his sister chatter on and on, her excitement over the tourney obvious, now that he was no longer in danger, that is, he moved to remove some of his armor, although he knew he'd have to call his squire to help him with the rest. But then a pair of small hands were covering one of his hands and he froze, looking down into large gray eyes tinted with violet.  
  
“Here,” Lya said gently. “Let me help you, Egg. I know how, as I've watched Podd do it for you many times...”  
  
Cursing himself, as his heart began to speed up at her closeness and at the feeling of her soft skin on his, he swallowed hard before he nodded, giving his consent.  
  
Humming to herself as she began to peel off her brother's armor, Lya unconsciously stroked some of his flesh on his shoulders, his arms and his midriff, as parts were bared, due to the armor pulling some of the fabric out of place.  
  
At each soft touch, Aegon tensed and then relaxed, his eyes closing in near slits as he simply enjoyed his sister's caresses. Even though part of him called him a fool and to stop with the pretense that this could ever mean anything, the other more romantic part of him refused to give up hope.  
  
_He was a dragon, he told himself firmly. Dragons always got what they wanted, they never gave up until they had won what they desired. So only until he was good and dead would he ever stop fighting, stop hoping to win his sweet sister's heart and make her his for all eternity. One day she'd be mine, as I'm already hers, he thought. He simply had to keep fighting to make it so._  
  
With the matter decided, he could feel himself once more at ease, like a great weight had been taken from his shoulders and with a secret smile to himself, he thought that perhaps it had been.  
  
All too soon, his sister stopped, moving slightly away, as she said happily, “There. All you have to do is change into your night wear although perhaps you should bathe first. Shall I call Podd so he can bring the water and tub, dearest brother?”  
  
The idea of a nice hot bath suddenly sounding appealing, Aegon said lightly, “Yes, that does sound heavenly, Lya. Thank you and I'm sorry about earlier. I guess I was more tired than I thought but I'm feeling like myself again thanks to you. You always do know how to make me feel better sweet sister. It's like you are my very own sunshine.”  
  
To his delight, his sister's cheeks flushed bright red and she seemed suddenly unable to meet his eyes.  
  
“I...Isn't that what sisters are for Aegon? If not to tend to their brothers? If you will excuse me, I will go get Podd and have him bring your water and the tub.”  
  
With that, she was rushing out the tent, leaving Aegon behind to grin like a fool.  
  
_Yes, he thought happily._ _Things are definitely looking up. I believe my sweet girl might just be starting to see things my way. It might not be anything big nor is it yet love but it's something and I can use that._  
  
His turn to hum, he ideally plucked at some loose thread on the sleeve of his shirt until his squire Podd came dashing in with two other servants behind him carrying a tub full of hot water.  
  
Once they had placed it in the spot Podd directed them to, they bowed to Aegon before exiting the tent.  
  
Approaching his lord, Podd said hesiatantly, “Do you need any assistance, my lord? If not, I'll just wait outside until you need me to bring the tub back.”  
  
Shaking his head, Aegon said calmly, “No, I'm fine Podd. You can wait outside oh and if you see my sister, do send her in, would you?”  
  
Not daring to say anything on how inappropriate that might be, Podd simply nodded and left to retrieve his lord's sister.  
  
Peeling off his clothes, revealing a lean but well muscular body, Aegon let out a sigh of pleasure when he sunk into the hot water, the heat relaxing muscles he hadn't realized were sore until now.  
  
His eyes closed for a long moment until he heard the soft sound of footsteps approaching.  
  
Without opening his eyes, he said simply, “You can sit on my bed sister while you wait for me. I don't mind.”  
  
“And if I would prefer to help you instead, brother?”  
  
Going still at her words before catching himself, he said lightly, “I would not refuse your assistance, sweet sister.”  
  
To his relief, he had said the right thing as Lya let out a giggle before she spoke playfully, “Oh Egg, you're horrible, you know that? You could have asked Podd to help you but I suppose he isn't a good replacement for Old Anne, is he?”  
  
Turning to meet his sister's eyes which were dancing with laughter, he said with faux offense, “Old Anne happened to have a mother's touch, something Podd sorely lacks, Lya. If he somehow does manage to acquire such a skill, then I'll gladly use his assistance. For now, I suppose I'll have to get by with just myself...”  
  
Rolling her eyes but already moving towards him, she said with a mock sigh, “Well then, if you are all that is needed to take care of yourself, then I think we have quite the problem, don't we dearest brother?”  
  
“I don't know what you mean, sweet sister. I'm pretty sure I'm quite capable of taking care of myself.”  
  
His sister scoffed then to his inner delight, she inched closer and closer, until she was actually perching on the edge of the tub.  
  
Dipping a finger into the water, she let a soft hum of approval of how hot it was, although of course to them it would feel merely warm.  
  
“Come here then and I'll help you with your hair. Look, Podd was even sweet enough to leave you a bar of soap for it.”  
  
Lya grinned as she held up the soap, waving it before her brother's eyes until with mischief shimmering in his eyes, he grabbed both the soap and her hand and with a slight tug, had her tumbling into the tub with him with a small squeal.  
  
“Aegon,” Lya cried, although she was giggling as she pushed wet curls of hair out of her face.  
  
“Now look what you have done,” she scolded him lightly. “I didn't bring any clothes with me as I didn't think I'd be taking a bath with you, Egg.”  
  
Shrugging his broad shoulders, her brother said casually, “You can wear one of my tunics then until yours dries off. It will be long enough to cover everything as you're pretty short anyways compared to me.”  
  
“Oy!”  
  
He sputtered, when without warning, his sister splashed water at him, in retaliation for his words about her height.  
  
Lya was well aware of how small she was, thank you very much. It had always left her feeling a bit insecure. Why, even Arya had been a bit bigger than she was and Arya was her little sister! Her Father had said she took more like his mother, her grandmother Rhaella, when it came to height and that her Aunt Dany was the same. Although her looks were very much her mother's, of course.  
  
His face turning serious, he said gently, “You know I like your height, right? I think you're the perfect size. I never liked girls that were too tall. How else would you be able to hold them close to you? No sweet girl, I love how small you are, as it makes me feel like I can protect you and keep you safe whenever I have you in my arms.”  
  
Lya stared at him with wide eyes for a moment before she tossed her head, sending wild curls to tumble around her lovely visage.  
  
“Charmer,” she accused him, though he saw how her eyes glowed with inner pleasure. Though she wouldn't say so, he knew she had loved his words and been touched by them.  
  
Grinning back at her, wagging his brows at her, he said proudly, “Always.”  
  
Soon the two fell into silence, as she helped him soap and wash his hair and in return, he did the same for her.  
  
Only when it came to soaping his back did she suddenly pause, looking uncertain, her teeth worrying her lip, making Aegon's blood surge as he had to fight the urge not to grab her and bite those delectable looking lips himself.  
  
Instead, he said lightly, “You don't have to, you know. I can do it...”  
  
But shaking her head, her eyes turning to steel, she said stubbornly, “No, I can do it, Egg. You might miss spots.”  
  
With that, she bent forward and with soap in hand, started to lather his back, and Aegon had to struggle to keep in control but gods did it feel so good to have her so close to him, smelling like the soap, like a forest and her soft touch on his bare skin...  
  
To his disappointment, it ended all too soon, and with a proud smile on her face, she said cheerfully, “All done, dearest brother. You can get out while I finish up here. I might as well take a bath seeing how I'm already in it.”  
  
And though part of him didn't want to leave, wanted to stay and offer her his assistance, he knew however, that if he did stay, he wouldn't be able to control himself. He had already gone past his limits once for the day. To try and go further would risk not only himself but her too and he would never do anything to ever hurt her.  
  
So with a courtly bow to his sister—a dip of his head—he turned around before he rose out of the water and exited the tub, leaving his sister to bath in private.  
  
Later, as they sat on his small cot, he smiled at the sight of her wearing his shirt. As he thought, it fit her like a dress, reaching all the way down to her lily white legs, so only her cute little feet peeked out.  
  
Her hair, free from its ribbons was loose and wild, tumbling this way and that, giving her the appearance of something wild, like a spirit or even he thought, like one of the Children of the Forest in northern story tales.  
  
All and all, she was a beautiful sight to behold and he was struck with the urge to hold her, just simply have her in his arms and as if she was thinking the same, his sister suddenly moved close to him, snuggling her little body against his. Without another word, he wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on the top of her curly head, content warming his heart and soul. If this was all he received, he'd die happily knowing he had gotten this much from her.  
  
“I love you Aegon,” she whispered then, her voice heavy with sleep.  
  
Then before he could say anything, she was sleeping away, safe in his arms and he with his heart full of so much love couldn't help himself. He bent forward until his lips was gently pressing against hers, just once and he had to stifle a groan, when he felt her respond, melting against him with a soft sigh of pleasure escaping her.  
  
Finally before he could go too far, he pulled away and he said fiercely to her, even though she wouldn't hear, still caught up in the slumbers of sleep, “And I love you too my beautiful sweet girl. My little star.”

                                                   ***

“Alright, what did you all learn about our mysterious lady who looks eerily like our Lya?”  
  
His siblings gathered in his room, as he had gotten the biggest, due to being the Heir of Winterfell. They all were perched on his bed and it was Sansa who spoke up first.  
  
“Well, apparently she is Lady Alys, trueborn daughter of Lord Monford Velaryon and his first wife, the decreased Lady Alanna whose mother had been a Karstark. So that could explain why she looks like Lyarra,” Sansa put in triumphantly.  
  
But shaking her head, Arya said hotly, “I disagree. It all sounds awfully convient to say Alys mother's mother was a Karstark so as if to throw off anyone who thinks she looks like Father's bastard. I don't like it and think they are hiding something.”  
  
Amused, Robb said calmly, “And who are 'they', little sister?”  
  
“Oh I don't know, the Tyrells, the Martells and even House Velaryon,” Arya retorted.  
  
Bran looked thoughtful.  
  
“You know, you might just be onto something, Arya. Weren't those Houses against King Robert and Father in the Rebellion?”  
  
All the Stark children looked at each other, as it slowly dawned on them that yes, they had been Targaryen loyalists.  
  
Letting out a crow of victory, like she had won a great battle, Arya said excitedly, “Yes! Don't you see, those Houses are up to something! It's like...It's like a conspiracy and right under the royal family's noses!”  
  
“What's a con...conspiracy,” Rickon asked.  
  
Rolling her eyes, Sansa said coolly, “It means a secret plan by a group to do something unlawful or harmful. It is treason and it doesn't matter anyways because it's ridiculous! They all bent the knee and were forgiven, Father even said. Besides, what does that have to do with Lyarra? I see no connection to a so called conspiracy and our Father's bastard daughter.”  
  
Crossing her arms against her chest and glaring at Sansa for dismissing her theory, Arya snapped, “I don't know but I know I'm right about the conspiracy! We just have to keep our eyes and ears open and maybe they might let something slip...”  
  
“Like there's going to be a meeting after the tourney is all finished and the royal family go back to their home?”  
  
Everyone all turned to stare at little Rickon who looked innocently back at them. Being 6, it did work, most of the time.  
  
“How did you hear that,” Arya demanded of her little brother. She was rather put out he had somehow gotten info she herself desired.  
  
Shrugging, the little boy said casually, “I overheard one of the lords. They didn't see me as I was hiding...”  
  
“And where were you hiding,” Arya pressed.  
  
With a sigh, her youngest brother muttered, “Under the great hall table...”  
  
“With all the drunks,” Sansa said appalled.  
  
When Rickon threw her a mulish look, she scolded, “Rickon, you know you were suppose to be in bed. Mother even had tucked you in already. Why were you up so late?”  
  
“I was hungry and I miss Shaggydog,” was the simple reply.  
  
Arya scowled. “We all miss our direwolves but Uncle Ben will take care of them. They like him and they will help him protect Winterfell while we are away.”  
  
Sensing his siblings about to come to blows, Robb said quickly, “Well, this changes things then. We will have to tell Father and maybe he can see what this meeting is going to be about...”  
  
Instantly there were protests from his siblings.  
  
“What? You can't.”  
  
“Please Robb, don't tell Father. He won't let us come and we were the ones to discover the conspiracy...”  
  
Torn, wanting to do the right and honorable thing but also wanting to be in on this conspiracy they had uncovered, Robb said finally, “Alright, I won't say anything for now but only until we can find out more of where this meeting is going to be held. Then we shall inform Father and maybe he'll even let us come, if we come out with a good reason for him to allow it.”  
  
Still not happy, but willing to accept the compromise, the Stark children all then hugged each other goodnight before they all trooped off to their rooms, before either their parents or any of the servants could catch them where they weren't suppose to be.  
  
In a chamber where they shared a room together, Lady Stark watched as her husband began to unbuckle the sword he had strapped to his hip. When he was finished undressing for the night, he then slipped into bed with his wife, turning to smile at her, only to see a slight frown on her face.  
  
“What is it, Cat? What's wrong?”  
  
“The girl...Lady Alys...It's rather uncanny how much she looks like...Lyarra, don't you think?”  
  
Sighing, not liking where this was going, he said quietly, “And what about it, Cat? You think the girl is actually my bastard, is that it? Because I do know for a fact that Lord Valaryon does have a daughter by that name and his first wife's mother was a Karstark. I recall the story, as it was quite the gossip, given that few of our northern women ever chose to marry outside the north. So unless he lied about the girl's name, I don't want to have this brought up again. The last thing we need is to insult a lord of Dragonstone. They already don't like us, we don't need to earn more of their wrath.”  
  
Knowing her husband was right, even if she wasn't fully all too certain the girl was who they said she was, Cat dropped the subject. “You're right. I'm sorry my love. Of course I don't want any trouble. I suppose I'm just missing home and how simple and easy everything is back there. I'm afraid the south is no longer where I belong.”  
  
Her husband smiling then, as she had hoped he would, all else cede to matter when he took her into his arms and started to make love to her.
    
    
                                ***

“I thought I'd find you two together. Good gods Visenya, what are you wearing?”  
  
Stirring from her sleep, lifting her head from where it rested on Aegon's broad chest, Lya's eyes widen in mortification when she saw her Father standing in his son's tent. His arms were folded across his own broad chest and he had a look of disapproval on his face as he took in the sight of his daughter and youngest child wearing what looked to be one of his son's shirts.  
  
Under her cheek, she felt Egg beginning to rouse from his sleep. So quickly sitting up and pulling away from her brother's rather possessive hold on her waist, Lya said hurriedly, “Father, this isn't what it looks like...I...”  
  
Holding up his hand, effectively silencing his child, Rhaegar said mildly, “Oh I know it isn't. I trust that my children would know better and wouldn't do anything to bring shame upon our house. No, what I wish to know is why are you wearing your brother's shirt? As far as I was aware, you had a perfectly good dress. What happened to it?”  
  
“I'm afraid that would be my fault, Father. I got it wet when I yanked her into the tub with me...She was teasing me with the soap Podd had left me and I...I thought to teach her a lesson, that's all...Nothing else happened, I swear.”  
  
Closing his eyes that were the same light lavender as his son's, for a moment before he reopened them, Rhaegar murmured, “I see. So in other words you two were behaving like children, is that it? Well, if you are going to act like you are, then I'm sure you won't mind then if you are punished like one, no?”  
  
When his children looked down at the floor, properly reprimanded, Rhaegar said with a nod, “Good, then Aegon you shall go to Lord Mace and ask how you can be of service to him while Visenya, you will put on proper clothing then go attend lessons with the Septa Lord Velaryon was kind enough to provide for you. You will not skip any of her lessons and you shall attend them for the whole duration we are here.”  
  
Her face falling into dismay, as she realized it meant she wouldn't be seeing anymore of the tourney, Lya made to protest, but seeing the stern look on her King Father's face, she quickly changed her mind and simply murmured, “Yes Father. I understand.”  
  
Echoing her words, Aegon then watched as their Father bid them a good day before he exited the tent.  
  
Once he was out of sight, Lya cried, “Oh Egg, it's not fair. I'm going to have to sit through boring and horrible lessons with Septa Maud and on top of that, I'll miss the rest of the tourney!”  
  
Feeling terrible, knowing it was his fault this happened, Aegon made to speak, to try to comfort her, but she continued on. “Although I suppose you have it worst, dear brother. Having to attend to that idiot Lord Mace, I shudder to think what he'll make you do while you are masquerading as a bastard...I'm sorry, if I hadn't fallen asleep, I could have snuck back to my rooms and this could have been avoided...”  
  
Unable to take it, Aegon said sharply, “No, I'm the one whose sorry sweet sister. You did nothing wrong. It's all my fault and I deserve whatever Lord Mace throws my way. It's you who shouldn't have to pay the price along with me and for that, I'm sorry. If I could, I'd try to make it up to you.”  
  
Looking at her big brother, who looked so miserable and all because he blamed himself for getting her into trouble, Lya felt the need to comfort him. So reaching out, catching one of his hands in both her much smaller ones, she said firmly, “It seems brother that we both blame ourselves so perhaps maybe we should try to make it up to the other?”  
  
Lifting his eyes up to catch her own anxious ones, he wryly said, “Since you put it that way...How should we make up for this blunder, sweet sister?”  
  
Her face brightening as her brother decided to go along with her, Lya suggested, “After our punishment is over, we should explore Highgarden. They have the most amazing maze although I've never been in it, only heard what Lady Margaery told me...It could be something for just the two of us...”  
  
His eyes lit up, as he loved the idea of spending more time alone with his sweet girl, something that was rare, as back in Dragonstone, they were always guarded with their personal royal guards.  
  
So eagerly, he rushed out, “Yes. Let's do that, Lya. It's a great idea sister.”  
  
Beaming, Lya excitedly threw herself at her brother and then without a second thought, she kissed him, on the corner of his mouth. Then twirling away, she sang out, “Wonderful, Egg! It's a plan then! Now you better get a move on and find Lord Mace while I get dressed and get ready for my torture with Septa Crone or whatever her name was. I forget.”  
  
Dazed, the spot where she had kissed him still burning, Egg mumbled, “Right. I best be on my way...”  
  
Snatching up a shirt, he quickly pulled it on, along with his breeches. Then after a last glance at his sister, who was singing to herself as she brushed her hair out, he exited the tent.  
  
Only when he was gone, did Lya pause in her brushing. Reaching out a hand, she touched her lips, wondering why they tingled. After all, it wasn't the first time she had kissed Egg. She'd done it many times and she hadn't been effected...But did you ever kiss him near his mouth before, a small voice whispered in her mind.  
  
Lya blinked, realizing she hadn't, it had always been on the cheek. So what had changed? What made her kiss him near to his mouth?  
  
Trying to find an answer and only drawing a blank, in the end, she simply put it down as being excited he had liked her proposal and with that, put the matter to rest.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took awhile to post. My whole family has come down with the flu and I, as the only one not sick had to help take care of them. So it might be awhile until the next update.

Lya hated the lessons her Septa made her do. It made her appreciate her old life in Winterfell more, as at least when she had thought herself a bastard, she wasn't required to attend the lessons her sisters were forced to go through. Sansa she knew, hadn't minded them, as she had been extremely talented with a needle but Arya had hated them as her own needle work was unfortunately poor. 

Still, while Lya wasn't as talented with a needle and thread as Sansa, she was better than Arya. 

“Alright, you can put that away now, dear. We are going to try something different.”

Perking up, wondering what her Septa would make her do now, Lya was surprised when Septa Magda said with a smile, “As you know, while sewing is important, it is also important we ladies know how to entertain. So with that, we will be having music lessons. Which instrument would you like to learn, my dear?”

Her eyes wide as she took in the instruments before her, Lya was however drawn to the harp. 

Seeing her look at it, the Septa smiled knowingly. 

“Ah, so you do take after your Father after all. He too is an extraordinary harpist and I'm sure he'll be most delighted to know his daughter follows him in that area.”

The Septa's words sealing her decision, Lya said eagerly, “The harp, Septa. I'd be most honored if I could learn how to play it.”

Soon, with the harp in between her, Lya listened intently as her Septa explained the many strings and then she was following along as the Septa had her play a few notes. But after a time, Lya grew tired of the repetitive sounds and without thinking, not knowing how and why she did it, Lya went off and did her own thing. 

As if she was being guided, Lya started to play a song she didn't recognize nor did she realize she even knew. 

Soon, a familiar haunting voice began to sing, accompaning her. 

Father, she thought distantly as she continued to play. 

Unaware that they were drawing a crowd, as Targaryen loyalists filled the room, all of them awed at the sight of their rightful King and princess playing and singing in perfect harmony. It filled them with hope and joy to see their royals together and creating beautiful and haunting music together. It reminded them that this was what they fought for, for a united and peaceful realm and while under the Lannisters and the Ursurper, that could never come to fruition. Only with the true royal family back on the Iron Throne, would there be peace. 

The Starks had been enjoying a little family moment, rare as it was for all of them to be together, what with them having different duties at Winterfell when they had heard the music. 

Her eyes lighting up in delight, Sansa had cried, “Oh Father, Mother, listen! It's so beautiful, like a story. Whose playing I wonder? I'd like to be able to tell them they are very talented.”

A strange feeling came over Lord Stark as he listened to the haunting music and he was suddenly seized with an unexplainable desire to know the owner of the music.

He said quietly, “I have no idea sweetling but I admit to wanting to know as well. Shall we go and look?”

A chorus of yeses answering him, with a laugh, he said, “Very well. It looks like we've all agreed.”

With that, he took his family and together they went in search of the source of the music. 

He saw soon enough, they weren't the only ones who had done the same. Standing in a room, filled to the brim of lords and ladies, he took note that almost all came from Houses that had fought against him and Robert's side of the Rebellion. 

But before he could allow himself to wonder at it, Sansa's soft squeal distracted him.

“Oh Father, look! Why it's Lady Alys! I didn't know she was so gifted! But whose the one singing with her? He looks like her bastard brother but it can't be him, as he's older...But he must be related to them, as he got their look...”

His eyes narrowing as he saw that it was indeed Lady Alys, Ned however froze, his eyes widening in shock and then denial as he saw the man beside her, singing alongside.

No, he thought. It...It can't be him...He's dead! Robert killed him, bragged about how he caved his chest in...No one could survive that...No, it's not him. It's not Rhaegar.”

And yet, as he struggled to what his eyes and mind were telling him, his heart on the other hand, knew. 

The Targaryen Prince lived and that meant the girl beside him was...

His heart squeezing, Ned whispered heartbrokenly, “Lyarra...”

Besides him, he felt his wife stiffen in shock as she too stared first at Lya and then at the man beside her. Although the coloring was off, the resemblance between them was clear in the shape of their eyes, the high cheekbones and the intensity that shone in their eyes when they both lost themselves to their music.

She could barely believe her eyes but now, seeing them together, it was like she suddenly saw the truth of what her husband had been hiding. And it went beyond just the identity of his bastard daughter's mother. No, she realized in horror, it was the truth of her father. Lyarra Snow was in fact the daughter of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark and that Ned had been harbouring her for years, was treason.

With that in mind, she turned and stared at her husband who as if knowing what she was thinking, merely looked back at her helplessly. 

Oh, you poor fool, she thought, torn between sorrow and anger. Why didn't you tell me? If I had known I would have loved her! I wouldn't have been so quick to want her to leave and then she'd still be with us. She wouldn't have left in the middle of the night because I, stupid woman that I was, wanted her out. Oh Ned, if only you had told me. Things might have been different. 

Her heart hurting, she turned away from her husband and looked at the girl. Her niece, she thought with a pang of grief. Her niece who was cousin to her children and for once, she was grateful, grateful they hadn't listened to her attempts to distance themselves from their half sibling. Only Sansa had but she'd fix that, she thought. She'd fix it, as it was the least she could do to try to mend the hurt she had created due to her selfishness and jealousness.

Almost drawing to a close, Lya did a couple of runs before she let the last note ring and then fade, her father having ended just a few beats before her.

For a moment there was silence, then to her surprise, an explosion of applause. Blinking, as if coming out of a trance, Lya's eyes widen as she took in the huge crowd of lords and ladies, most of them secret allies of her family. 

Shooting his daughter a brilliant smile that had her heart squeezing, as to have one of his rare smiles directed at her was something she'd treasure forever, Rhaegar then spoke to their audience. 

“On the behalf of my niece, Lady Alys, we thank you my lords and ladies for showing up for this little event. Unexpected it might have been, it seems that is fast becoming a trait this week and by the Seven, if it isn't enough to keep us all on our toes, no?”

Laughter coming from the nobles, as he had wanted, Rhaegar continued, “So let us take advantage of it. Lady Alys, if you wouldn't mind playing for us another song? I could accompany you with my own harp, if you wish and perhaps you could sing along too?”

Seeing the question in her Father's eyes and not wanting to disappoint him, Lya said softly, “Not at all, Uncle. I'd love if you played along.”

Then, someone handing Rhaegar his harp, from wherever he had had it, Lya began another song, once more feeling like she was being guided by something higher and with the same skill his daughter showed, Rhaegar accompanied her. 

After a few introduction notes, she sang the first verse and her Father sang the second. By the third verse they were singing together, and had everyone from all the Great and Minor Houses wiping away tears, as they sounded so beautiful together. To hear the two of them singing and playing the harp was almost like seeing the gods walking before them. It was that heavenly.

Robb even caught Arya discreetly wiping some tears away and smiled softly at the sight of his parents holding each other, their eyes glistening with unshed tears as they watched the pair from House Velaryon perform. 

“My gods, it's like watching Rhaegar all over again,” a voice said shocked from behind the Starks.

All of them spun around to see an old man staring white faced at Rhaegar's look alike and his niece. 

Upon seeing him, Bran said excitedly, “You're Ser Barristan the Bold!”

Snapping out from his shock, the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard looked down to smile slightly at the young 8 year boy before him.

“And you are a Stark, young lordling. But which one are you?”

“I'm Bran,” he said proudly. 

“And I'm Arya,” his third oldest sister cut in impatiently. “What did you mean it's like Rhaegar all over again? What does he have to do with Lady Alys's uncle?”

Surprisingly it was Sansa who answered.

“It's because he looks like him and the Silver Prince was said to be a talented harpist and singer. So I guess it would be like seeing him all over again...”

“Yes, you young lady are right. Aurane Waters is very much like Rhaegar, I wouldn't be shocked if he was him. It's a good thing His Grace isn't here or he might...overreact... ”

Robb noticed that at the Lord Commander's last words, his parents exchanged silent looks with one another. 

Then Robb's father said quietly, “And why aren't you with His Grace then, Ser Barristan?”

Sighing, the Lord Commander admitted, “His Grace dismissed me for the day as he said he wouldn't require my presence as he has the Hound with him. Also, it was Lady Olenna and Lord Mace who were entertaining him, along with the Queen and the Princes and Princess.” 

“How very convenient for them,” Lady Stark commented mildly.

“My lady,” Ser Barristan said confused. 

“What my lady meant was it is rather good fortune that His Grace and his family were kept busy so we could enjoy a little respite in the music provided for us. It is a nice way to relax after the excitement from yesterday's tourney and no doubt tomorrow's final closing of it.”

Nodding his head in understanding, the famous Knight turned back to look at the hidden King and Princess, his eyes wistful. 

“Yes, this afternoon's change of plans more than makes up for the cancellation of the tourney. It's almost seems like the gods had a hand in it, with the sudden shift of weather...”

“I normally wouldn't agree with you, Lord Commander as I've always believed the gods to be cruel. Why else would they have taken Elia from Doran and I? But perhaps, there is a purpose to everything they do and one of them would be this incident.”

All the Starks and Ser Barristan went still, as they warily eyed the newcomer, who seemed to have just stepped out from the shadows to stand near them. 

But smiling, the action making him appear much like the viper he was called, Prince Oberyn Martell said lightly, “Relax Starks, you too Lord Commander. If I meant you harm, I'd have already done so.”

His face emotionless, Lord Stark said coolly, “Prince Oberyn. I would have thought you'd be with your future good family. What brings you then to seek us out?”

His own dark eyes glittering in reluctant admiration that the other man had caught him out, although he hadn't really been hiding it, Oberyn returned lazily, “I believe you know the answer to that. You aren't the Quiet Wolf for nothing, just as I'm not the Red Viper.”

Lord Stark's gray eyes darkened, the only indication he was not pleased with the Prince. 

“You wish for us to help you in conspiring against Robert. You'd ask me to betray my best friend just so you can put the Targaryens back on the throne.”

“Yes,” the Prince said simply.

At his words, Ser Barristan stiffened. His hand began to go to his sword and yet he hesitated, his gaze flickering to Lady Alys and her uncle. Both were now taking their bows and curtsies, much to the other Houses' delight. 

He stared at them and it was like the missing pieces he'd been wondering about fell into place. He let out a gasp. His hand falling limply to his side. Tears unshedded glistened in his eyes, as he hungrily drank in the sight of the two. For before him was his beloved Silver Prince and his youngest child, the daughter from his secret reunion to Lyanna Stark. There stood his rightful King and princess.

Shaking his head, Lord Stark said flatly, “That's treason. Why should I risk my family for the family that destroyed my own? Give me one good reason why I'd help Rhaegar Targaryen regain his throne?”

Nodding his head towards the young girl who was smiling in shy pleasure when her Father actually bowed to her, showing to his people what honor he bestowed upon his daughter, Oberyn said quietly, “Because of her, your niece, your sister's child. You hid her all those years from your so called best friend because you couldn't trust him not to kill her. After all you've sacrificed for her, would you really throw it away because you hate her Father?”

His gaze softening as he looked at Lyarra, Lord Stark said finally, “No. She was worth all of it and so for her, only for her would I side against Robert. He...he is no longer the man he was...So long as he's King, my niece will never be safe.”

His decision made, Ned concluded, “The North will stand with Princess Visenya Targaryen. If there is a war, she can count on our support.”

He ignored the gasps he got from his children, as they realized their half sister wasn't their sister at all but their cousin. Everything made so much sense now. 

The Red Viper smiled dangerously.

“Oh, you can be sure there will be a war, Lord Stark. Revenge will be ours.”

“Elia and her children,” Ned noted, his voice becoming sorrowful. “While that is all good and well, what comes after Prince Oberyn? Will you continue to support Rhaegar, after what he did to your sister? Or is there going to be a new war then between Martell and Targaryen?”

Throwing his head back, the Red Viper laughed. 

“Why Lord Stark, you wound me. I'd never think to turn on my good brother.”

“No,” Lord Stark pressed, his face hard. “Answer truthfully Prince. I'd know if my niece faces danger from you and your people.”

His turn for his face to grow hard, the Prince snapped, “I would never hurt an innocent child! For all her parents' sins and mistakes, she is blameless and I would never lay a finger on her! No, you asked what happens next and I tell you my lord, I intend to seat my nephew, Crown Prince Aegon on the Throne, after his Father passes, naturally of course. That is my promise.”

He smirked when he saw Lord Stark's eyes widen, for the first time truely shocked as he hadn't thought another child of Rhaegar's had survived.

“He lives,” Ned exclaimed. “But how? The Mountain...”

“Smashed his brains out. Yes, I know very well what everyone thinks,” the Prince said annoyed. 

“However, it wasn't my nephew but an already dying babe that belonged to some peasant girl. Lord Varys swapped them, thus saving my nephew. He was, though, too late for my niece and sister.”

Bowing his head, Lord Stark murmured, “So you support Aegon, like I support Lyarra. And the other Houses I take it support Rhaegar.”

“Aye, they do.”

There was brief silence, as the two men studied each other. 

It was the Lord Commander who drew their attention away from the other. 

“It's them, isn't it? Tell me I'm not going crazy,” the old man practically begged, his eyes desperate. 

Taking pity on the man, the Red Viper said gently, “It is our Rhaegar, Lord Commander. He is very much alive and that is his daughter, Visenya, niece to Lord Stark here. My nephew, Crown Prince Aegon also lives and is currently offering his services to Lord Mace.”

Smiling, the tears now trickling down his weary face, the greatest swordsman in all of Westeros, cried, “Oh thank the Seven! The true royal family is alive and well! When I thought them all gone...I...I bent the knee to Robert. I...I didn't know what else to do...But now...”

He broke off momentarily to regain himself. Then lifting his head, he said firmly, “My loyalties have always belonged to my Silver Prince, now the true King. If allowed, I'll swear my allegiance to him and his family.”

Unsurprised, as it was a well known fact how much Ser Barristan had loved Rhaegar and the rest of the Targaryen family, Prince Oberyn said coolly, “If he accepts, then you would be much welcomed, Lord Commander.”

“And what about Robert? What are you going to do about him? If you step down, who will replace you as Lord Commander,” Ned questioned him with a small frown on his face.

His smile rueful, the former Lord Commander to Robert said calmly, “Ser Jaime shall be my replacement. He is an excellent knight, though I know you two disagree but I'd rather him than any of the others. He at least has some honor, hidden and sometimes forgotten as it is.”

Before the two men could argue with his choice, Lady Stark cut them off. 

“My lords, forgive me but everyone is starting to leave now. The Prince and the Princess are done playing.”

Sure enough, as they looked around, they saw the room was nearly empty. 

Not wanting to draw attention to themselves, as now was not the time, Prince Oberyn said quickly, “There shall be a meeting for all Rhaegar's supporters tomorrow once the tourney and the false royals depart back to King's Landing. The password to use to identify yourself is let sleeping vipers lie in a bed of roses. Be sure to remember it or you won't gain entry.”

Then, the Prince slipped away, leaving the Starks and Ser Barristan to hastily exit the music room.


	4. Chapter 4

“So I heard that you and Father had some fun entertaining our allies yesterday, while I had to suffer the audience of the false King and Queen and their bratty children, as well as that imbecile Lord Mace.”

Looking up from her book of direwolves, she desperately missed Ghost who she had to leave behind in Dragonstone as he would have drawn attention and given her away as the runaway bastard daughter of Lord Stark, Lya smiled at the sight of her brother.

She mused that he looked adorable when he was pouting. 

“Oh my poor prince,” she cooed sweetly. “Was it really that bad?”

Settling himself in one of the library chairs right beside his sister, Aegon said flatly, “It was torture. Lord Mace spent most of the time bragging to the King about my spectacular stunt in the jousting tourney. Even the King was very impressed and demanded to know how I did it. But the creepiest thing that happened was the Queen. She wouldn't stop staring at me and I swear she'd probably have thrown herself at me if her bloody husband and children weren't right there!”

Lya couldn't help herself. She broke into helpless giggles. 

“It isn't funny,” Egg protested although his lips did twitch, giving himself away.

“I'm sorry, Egg. But...it is funny! Father once told me that the Queen had a crush on him and you look just like him...Oh!”

She gasped when Aegon reached out and yanked her out of her chair, pulling her into his lap, his face suddenly too close to hers. 

His breath hot against her face, he murmured softly, “And what about you, sweetling? Does the fact I look like our Father bother you?”

Her heart beating fast for some reason, her cheeks beginning to warm up, in a voice that seemed quite unlike her, all high and breathy, she whispered, “That depends...”

“Ooh, are you two playing some flirting game? If so, I want in.”

Both siblings flushed bright red as flouncing into the room, her dark eyes sparkling with mischief was none other than their cousin the Princess Arianne. 

Trailing behind her, looking equally amused was her uncle, Prince Oberyn. 

Hopping off of Egg, somehow managing to look both graceful and dignified, Lya remarked lightly, “Don't be silly, Ari. Egg and I were merely discussing how I had all the fun while he was being tortured by the likes of the false royals and your future good father. Apparently Cersei found him attractive and wanted to throw herself at him, if not for the current presence of her family and host.”

Egg grimaced when his family then broke into laughter. 

“Oh poor little cousin,” Ari said after her giggles died down. “To be subjected to that Lannister whore isn't a fate I'd wished on even my own enemies.”

“Aye,” the Red Viper agreed with a smirk. “It would be more merciful to kill them than let them suffer that lioness bitch. She'd always been a mad one, too much her father and little of her mother, unlike I'm told, her twin, Ser Jaime. If a certain knight tells me is true, he seems to have some honor in him, surprising for a lion to have.”

Lya exchanged glances with her brother, sighing inwardly when she saw his face darken at the mention of Ser Jaime. 

Still, she said softly, “Ser Jaime has a razor wit that some can find offputting but deep down, he's a good man, nothing like his sister or his father. He had no need to be kind to a bastard girl but he was and he even gifted me a dagger to protect me from those who'd seek to hurt me...I'd vouch for him with my life.”

There was a brief silence, as the Martells and her brother exchanged glances before the Red Viper said cheerfully, “Well then, won't your Lord Uncle be shocked when I personally declare for the Lannister Knight to be the next Lord Commander in later's meeting.”

Deciding it best not to ask any questions to what he meant, Lya focused on the mention of her Uncle. 

“He shall be in attendance then? I had hoped but wasn't sure...”

His face softening in understanding, the Martell Prince said kindly, “Your Uncle loves you, Lyarra. He might not have any love for your Father but you are his niece, his sister's only child and for you, he gives his love and support, even over his best friend the Ursurper. If there's one thing I can admire about the man, he places his family above everything, even above duty. He is a true wolf as he chooses pack first.”

Aegon watched, pleased to see how his uncle's words made an impact on his beloved sister. He saw how her whole face lit up in joy and relief that she could still count on her Uncle to aide them. 

Focused as he was on her, he barely caught his cousin's murmured words to him. 

“For teat's sake Egg. Just tell her already that you love her so you can stop mooning over her. Really it's getting rather tiresome to see, little cousin.”

His cheeks turning dark red, Egg turned to glare at his smirking cousin. 

“I'm afraid I don't know what you mean,” he said flatly. 

Rolling her eyes at his denial, Arianne retorted, “Right and I'm in love with Cersei Lannister. Please, Aegon, it's obvious you are in love with Lyarra. Anyone with eyes can see it, except said girl, that is.”

Shooting a nervous glance at his sister who appeared to be in deep conversation with his uncle, Aegon turned back to his cousin. 

“It's not as easy as you think, Ari. I...I love her yes, but she doesn't feel the same for me.”

Her face softening, Arianne said gently, “I wouldn't be too sure about that, cousin. The way she looks at you and how you two seemed so cosy just a moment ago, I believe she might have feelings for you but she just hasn't realized it yet.”

Opening his mouth to start to protest, he was cut off when his Uncle spoke up. 

“Well, Arianne and I should be off. The last tourney is about to start and I intend to enjoy every last bit of it, as you and Lya are still being punished and won't be able to make it. But don't worry you two, I'll be sure to regale you all with the stories during the meeting later on.”

He smirked when both the Prince and Princess's faces lit up in excitement. 

“Father will allow us to attend,” they exclaimed in unison.

Pretending to be studying his fingernails, the Red Viper said idly, “I might have heard from a little bird that your Father decided his two children had been punished enough and as a reward for their good behavior, he'll let them attend tonight's meeting.”

Smiling at her cousins' happiness, Arianne added, “We will be sure to save you two a seat. See you then.”

All 4 of them exchanging hugs and kisses, the siblings watched as the royals of Dorne departed. 

Turning to one another, Lya was the first to break the silence. 

“Oh Egg, while I'm so glad that Father will let us join him and his supporters, the thought of seeing the Starks again...I don't know whether to be happy or scared. Honestly, I don't know what to feel...”

His heart aching for her, knowing what it was like when being reunited with family, he said gently, “You can be both, little sister. It's ok if you feel part joy in seeing them as they are your family but at the same time, you can feel scared because you don't know how you'll be received by them. Trust me, I know the feeling all to well.”

His words dawning on her, she breathed, “Oh Egg. Did the thought of meeting me for the first time truely frighten you?”

Smiling down at her, he admitted without shame, “I was absolutely terrified, little star. I was already imagining all the ways you'd hate me for being the son of the Targaryen Prince you grew up thinking had stolen and raped your mother, who you thought at the time was your aunt. I didn't know how you'd react to meeting our Father and myself and to have you accept us with open arms...It was a precious gift worth more than gold to us, Lya.” 

Swallowing the lump that had formed at her brother's sweet words, Lyarra said thickly, “While the thought did cross my mind, in the end I couldn't hate either of you. It helped that I saw your lives in my dreams...They helped me see the truth of who Father really was and what you were like...In a way, my dreams made me feel like I was right there with you all.”

“They are called dragon dreams, sweetheart and it seems like beside inheriting my skill with the harp, you've also gotten my dreams.”

The siblings turned as one as they were joined by their royal Father. 

His piercing lavender eyes looking from his son to his daughter, Rhaegar said firmly, “Run along now Aegon. I do believe Lord Mace is wondering where his temporary errand boy went.”

Grumbling something that Lya suspected wasn't anything flattering about their host, the Prince bowed to his Father and sister before he took his leave of them. 

Watching him going wistfully, Lya startled when Rhaegar spoke again.

“I know I haven't spent much time with either you or Aegon, sweetheart. Unfortunately making plans to take back my throne has kept me rather busy. But yesterday, when the two of us played together, it was like there was this sudden clarity of how poorly a Father I've been to you both. I look at you two and you are no longer the small twelve year old and 14 year old I remember but are almost a young man and woman. It makes me wonder where all that time has gone and how I almost missed it if it weren't for yesterday.”

When Lya remained quiet, continuing just to stare blankly at her Father, the King without a kingdom sighed. 

“What I suppose I'm trying to say Visenya is that from now on, I'll do my best to be a better father to you and Aegon. I don't want to go back to how we were and miss more time with my children. In fact, I hoped we could start today, just you and me. If that is what you wish...”

Feeling for the first time, like a dragon, like if she had wings, she'd be flying with joy, Lya blurted out, “I wish! I mean, I would love to Father...”

His face lighting up, resembling in that moment, that of his daughter's, Rhaegar said warmly, “Good. That is to say, I'm pleased daughter.”

Then, offering her his arm, which she gladly took, the two them left for the gardens.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long to get out. First my internet wasn't working right but got it fixed then I had some personal issues I had to deal with, one being that my dad has prostate cancer, but luckily it's on the very low end scale so he'll be fine with treatment. Then, there was school and exams I had to study for. Human anatomy is harder than I thought, especially the lab. We have to know all the names, as the tests are fill-in-the blank only, which sucks as I prefer multiple choice. Anyways, here's the next chapter and thank you so much for the lovely comments and kudos! I appreciate it. Next chapter after this one will probably be in late August, as I have finals to prepare for. But no promises!

 

“Father, you didn't,” Lya gasped, staring in astonishment up at her Father.  
  
The two of them were in the Tyrells personal gardens so they didn't need to worry of outsiders overhearing them and could be themselves, a father and daughter who also happened to be a King and princess.  
  
His violet eyes twinkling with amusement, Rhaegar assured his daughter, “Oh but I did, daughter. Your Father could be quite the troublemaker, especially when Arthur and Jon joined him in his fun. If you don't believe me, you can always ask Arthur or Ser Barristan. Poor man more often than not had to deal with us younger scamps.”  
  
Giggling, delighting in the stories of her father's boyhood and simply having his company all to herself , Lyarra said lightly, “Perhaps I will ask him, if only so I can have an excuse to talk to the great knight himself.”  
  
Chuckling at her words, he said teasingly, “Careful, Visenya. You wouldn't want Arthur to get jealous now would you? He's under the impression that you believe him to be the greatest knight you've ever had the pleasure of meeting and knowing.”  
  
“Oh Father,” Lya said with a roll of her eyes. “Of course he is. Ser Arthur is the most legendary of them all but Ser Barristan is a close second followed by Ser Jaime.”  
  
Rhaegar smiled, touched by how loyal his child was to his oldest and dearest friend.  
  
“Then let it be so, sweetling. I'm sure Arthur will be happy to know my daughter holds him in such high regard.  
  
He held back a chuckle when he saw his daughter blush slightly at his words. It was no secret that his child had a bit of a crush on the older knight. Jon and his Kingsguard thought it sweet and hilarious , not to mention they loved the chance to tease poor Arthur whenever they got a chance. Why, even Rhaegar joined in occasionally, if only to see his oldest friend squirm. Besides, he knew his friend would never do anything to dishonor himself or his daughter and that the teasing was only that, ribbing between two good friends.  
  
Anyways, Rhaegar had a feeling Arthur would have had to compete with his son, Prince Aegon if the older man had decided to court his daughter. The poor lad had it bad for his sister and if they hadn't been half siblings, Rhaegar wouldn't have approved his son's interests. He'd have nipped it straight from the bud before it had time to bloom and would have arranged a betrothal for his son to one of the daughters to a Great House.  
  
He knew from all the reading he had done on genetics that inbreeding was what caused madness to run in his family, not to mention all the stillbirths his mother had been forced to endure, in an attempt to have a daughter for her eldest son. Fortunately, for his son's sake, he and Visenya were only half-siblings, so he felt sure that any children they had would be sane and healthy.  
  
“I'll be happy about what, Your Grace?”  
  
As if summoned by his name, Ser Arthur himself appeared from one of many paths in the gardens of the Tyrell's home.  
  
Grinning at his friend, his violet eyes dancing in mischief, to his daughter's horror, Rhaegar said casually, “That my sweet child here...”  
  
“Father,” Lya hissed, “don't you dare...”  
  
“Holds you in the highest regard. Why even our Ser Barristan the Bold can't compare as he came second to you, Arthur,” Rhaegar finished gleefully.  
  
When the Dornish knight turned to look at Lya, the little princess flushed, mortified that her Father would tease her so in front of her crush. She tensed, fearing what the the other man would say or do.  
  
But his own violet eyes kind and serious, Arthur said gently, “Thank you Your Highness. You honor me with your words. And...”  
  
He paused, his eyes suddenly alit with devilish pleasure, “I admit I'll enjoy telling Barristan I got him beat for once as a royal's favorite.”  
  
He winked at Lya, making her giggle at the knight's antics.  
  
“Oh,” she exclaimed in realization. “No wonder you and Father get along so well. You both enjoy making japes at poor Ser Barristan.”  
  
“Ah Your Highness. You don't know how much it warms my heart to hear you say that. At last, someone takes pity on an old man like me for having to deal with these two scoundrels.”  
  
At the sound of a new voice, spoken in warm tones, the men and girl turned to look at Ser Barristan, who smiled kindly at the princess before nodding his head in greeting to his prince and brother in arms. Both who in turn returned the gesture with equal fondness.  
  
“I'm sorry for interrupting, but I've come to inform you that...Robert and his family are departing for King's Landing now. Lord Mace and Lady Olenna said they'd be making preparations for tonight and if you had anything you'd like to add or revise, you are more than welcome to join them in Lord Tyrell's study, my king.”  
  
Thanking his new Lord Commander, whom Arthur himself had insisted have the honor, him being the oldest among the Kingsguard and the most experienced, Rhaegar informed him that he'd be in the study shortly.  
  
Once the other man had bowed and left, the Prince looked at his daughter, hiding his smile when he noticed she was shyly watching Arthur from under her lashes while the other man pretended not to see.  
  
“Well Visenya, it seems I must leave you to attend to other matters. But I'm sure Arthur here won't mind escorting you around the grounds, if you wish to further explore. Otherwise you are free the rest of the day to do whatever it is young ladies do these days. Until tonight then, sweetling. Oh and do make sure to wear your new gown. You'll need it for the ball.”  
  
Her eyes flashing to him, just as he had intended, his daughter squeaked, “Ball? But Father I thought...”  
  
“Also, I claim first dance and the last so your brother will have to wait his turn. Perhaps the second or third? I'm sure Arthur will also be glad to dance with you, daughter.”  
  
Then, before his daughter could say anything more, the Dragon King strolled away happily, as was his intention.  
  
He did so enjoy ruffling his child's fur. If she had been a direwolf, he was sure it would have been puffed out, so appalled had been her face when he left her.
    
    
                                             ***

  
“A ball,” Aegon repeated aloud, astonished.  
  
“Yes, Egg,” Lya said exasperated.  
  
“But no one mentioned anything about us having to dress up and then do some dancing,” her brother exclaimed, as if he wasn't sure what he was hearing was real.  
  
“Well apparently this was either an add on or a certain someone or someones wanted to surprise us.”  
  
His face wrinkling a little as he thought for a moment, his eyes lit up seconds later, as he loudly, “Uncle Oberyn and cousin Ari. Oh just wait when I see those two...They will wish they never held this back from me...”  
  
Rolling her eyes a little at her brother's grumbled threat, Lya said mildly, “Never mind that. If I were you, I'd worry more about who you are going to reserve your dances to, at least for the first and last.”  
  
Staring at his sister, like she had lost her mind, Aegon said slowly, “You of course, Lya. Who else would I pick?”  
  
But shaking her head, his sister said sheepishly, “Sorry brother, apparently Father claimed those so you'll have to choose someone else.”  
  
His eyes widening in shock then in outrage, Egg exclaimed, “What? But I was...Can he do that?”  
  
Taking pity on her big brother, Lya suggested, “Why don't you ask one of my cousins? I'm pretty sure they will be allowed to go or you could ask Lady Margaery? I'd say to ask Ari but she's probably going to dance first with her betrothed...”  
  
Holding back a grimace, at all the suggestions she made, Egg said finally, “I suppose I can ask your cousins, Lady Sansa was it and Lady Arya?”  
  
At her nod and seeing how her eyes lit up with pleasure that he'd pick her cousins, Aegon said firmly, “But then I get second dance and all the others with you, sis.”  
  
About to agree, she stopped when she remembered about Ser Arthur Dayne.  
  
“You can have the second dance and some of the others but at least one or two are already reserved...”  
  
“Reserved? With who,” Aegon demanded, staring at his sister with disbelief.  
  
Blushing a bit, she murmured, “Ser Arthur Dayne. He asked if I could reserve a dance or two for him... and I said yes?”  
  
“When did he have time to ask you,” Aegon said, still a bit shocked that someone else other than him had asked his sister to dance.  
  
“Earlier, when Father left, he offered to escort me some more around the gardens and I agreed. Then, while we were walking, he asked if it was okay if he reserved a dance or two with me and you know my answer. I couldn't pass up such a honor.”  
  
“Why not,” her brother said a little sullenly. “It's only Ser Dayne who practically guards Father all the time and when he's not with him, he's guarding us or should I say, you? Why would you need more time with him then when we already spend a lot of it with him?”  
  
Her turn to stare at her brother like he had lost his mind, aghast, Lya cried, “Because he's Ser Dayne, Aegon! He's like one of the greatest legends in all of Westeros with the bonus of being alive and our Father's best friend! Why wouldn't I not want to spend every single chance I can get with him? Besides, all the other times don't count as I'm not alone with him. With the two dances, it would only be him and me? Isn't that amazing?”  
  
Upon hearing all the gushed out praises of the Sword of the Morning from his sister of all people, it was then Aegon realized something.  
  
In a choked off tone, he said accusingly, “You like him! I can't believe I didn't see it before! You fancy Ser Arthur! A man who is as old as our Father!”  
  
Her violet eyes widening in alarm, Lya squeaked, “What? Of course I don't Egg! Don't be silly...”  
  
Yet he saw the way her eyes flickered away from him, unable to meet his and he knew she lied.  
  
Jealousness surging inside him, stirring the dragon he sometimes didn't think he had in him, Aegon snapped, “You're lying! You do fancy him! How...how did this happen?!”  
  
To her relief, Lyra was saved from answering, when a familiar voice drawled out, “Am I interrupting, Your Highnesses?”  
  
Seizing onto her savior, her face breaking into a stunning smile, Lyra cried, “Ser Jaime! Oh do come in. Egg and I were just finishing talking anyways...But what about you my lord? I heard you are about to become Lord Commander for the Ursurper...”  
  
Making a face, the Lannister knight said sarcastically, “Oh, you know me, Princess. I'm just so thrilled to be in charge of guarding my good for nothing good brother...”  
  
Bristling, not liking the older man's tone and the fact he was a Lannister, despite his sister vouching for his loyalty to them, Aegon said coldly, “If you hate him so much, then perhaps you shouldn't have betrayed my family in the first place and you would have been serving my Father instead.”  
  
His turn to become offended, Jaime glared at the younger man, the two of them trying to dominate the other.  
  
With a roll of her eyes, hating the tension between the two men that she cared for, Lyra cut in exasperated.  
  
“Alright, that's enough. Egg, Jaime is on our side. He was the one who approached me and told me he knew who we really were and vowed to keep his silence in order to protect us. And Jaime, you should know to ignore my brother. He's just trying to push your buttons and you don't help when you fall for it each time. Now, that out of the way, what's the latest report in King's Landing?”  
  
The tension instantly falling away, as Jaime began his update on everything from the royal family to the Small Council, he had the prince and princess's full attention when he also added the worrying bit of his son/nephew Jeffrey.  
  
“The boy is mad,” he exclaimed with disgust. “Not only did my sister spoil his little shit ass, but he's got her cruelity down to the bone. Lucky for you, Robert forbade him from coming to this tourney event as punishment for his recent 'screwup.' Otherwise, the family would have been overextending their little visit and your Father's secret meeting would have been delayed.”  
  
The siblings eyes widening at that news, Egg agreed fervantly, “Thank the Gods then. I couldn't imagine having to stay longer in Highgarden. It makes for a nice getaway from Dragonstone but after a time, one misses the solitude only our island can offer.”  
  
“Not to mention I couldn't bear to be parted so long from Ghost. Poor thing already started whining before I boarded our ship to come to the Reach. Good thing cousin Alys has some North blood in her, as she was able to calm him down some, but not by much.”  
  
Jaime making a humming sound, he said lightly, “Ah yes, your Direwolf, isn't that right Princess? I believe your Stark cousins also have their own beasts?”  
  
Giggling at the pained look the Lannister made when inquiring about the Direwolves, Lyra said cheerfully, “That's right Lord Commander. One for all my cousins and me. Grey Wind is Robb's, Lady is Sansa's, Nymeria for Ayra, Summer for Bran and little Rickon named his Shaggydog. A full pack for the Wolves of Winterfell, you know. Oh and I believe my Uncle Ben is looking after them and Winterfell.”  
  
“Lord Stark's youngest brother? I thought he was at the Wall,” Jaime questioned with a frown.  
  
Looking rather smug that she knew something the older man didn't, Lya said in a sing-sung voice, “Oh, he was but only for a couple of years as a volunteer Ranger. Now he's Lord Stark of Moat Cailen and the Regent Lord of Winterfell in Uncle Ned's absence, as there must always be a Stark in Winterfell. His wife Lady Dacey rules Moat Cailen in his absence, as their son, my cousin is still too young to do so. Little Torrhan is only 4.”  
  
His turn to frown at his sister, Egg grumbled, "I didn't know that Lya. How come you never told me?"  
  
Looking apologizically at her big brother, Lyarra said softly, "Oh, I'm sorry Egg. I guess I forgot. You know how flighty I can be."  
  
  
Scowling at her, Egg said defensively, "You aren't flighty, Lya! You just...sometimes you get distracted. What with the dragon dreams and wolf dreams you got going on, it's understandable."  
  
"Dragon dreams I get, but what in the gods are wolf dreams," Ser Jaime asked curiously.  
  
The siblings looking at him in surprise, having forgotten he was there, it was another voice that answered him however.  
  
  
“If I remember correctly, from what your mother, Princess Lyanna told King Rhaegar and myself, it is the ability that the First Men themselves were able to do. They could warg into an animal and control them and there were some Wargs that were even powerful enough to warg into a man. Even us Daynes, with the blood of the First Men, have heard of such tales.”  
  
“Ser Arthur,” Lyarra exclaimed in delight and surprise, much to her brother's disgust and Jaime's amusement.  
  
“What are you doing here? Did you need something? Is it Father, is he alright?”  
  
Exchanging chuckles with his fellow brother in arms, Ser Arthur said lightly, “No my princess. Your Father is just fine. I was just checking on how my Princess and Prince were doing and to retrieve Ser Jaime. He is needed by his sister...”  
  
Rolling his eyes, but already rising to his feet to go to his sister, Jaime bid his Prince and Princess farewell, before he took his leave.  
  
Soon, it was simply Lya, her brother and Ser Arthur, to her pleasure.  
  
Smiling gently at the little princess, Ser Arthur began a casual conversation between the two of them, much to Aegon's jealousness.  
  
Unable to take it anymore, he said sharply, “Why are you really here, Ser Arthur? Did Father send you to keep on eye on us because I can take care of Lya and myself just fine! We don't need a babysitter!”  
  
Aghast at her brother's rudeness, Lya chided, “Aegon! Don't be so rude! I'm sure Ser Arthur was just concerned and he did need to pass on a message to Ser Jaime too, don't forget!”  
  
Still glaring at the older man, who was now smirking at him, making his blood boil, Aegon growled, “Even so, I don't like it, Lya... I thought being here, we could be without guards, just have it be the two of us, like before...Now, it seems, the closer the meeting comes, the more we seem to be watched...”  
  
Her own violet eyes darkening, as she processed what her brother told her, she wondered if there was any truth to it.  
  
Turning back to her secret crush, she said cautiously, “Is he right, Ser Arthur? Did Father really send you to watch us?”  
  
Not liking the hurt he saw in his princess's eyes, Arthur said fiercely, “No, princess. In truth, I sent myself. While I trust Ser Jaime would never harm you or Prince Aegon, I don't trust any of the others that are here. The Tyrells might be loyalists, but they would have supported the Ursurper if it weren't for your Father offering them a seat on his Small Council and his first Queen's niece's hand in marriage to his eldest son and heir. No, I came to see you two were alright with my own eyes and to keep you company in the absence of Ser Jaime.”  
  
Her soft heart warming and jumping excitedly at his admittance that he personally worried for her safety, Lya flashed the knight a brilliant smile.  
  
“Oh,” she said happily. “Well, as you can see Ser Arthur, Egg and I are perfectly fine but we do so appreciate your concern for us, don't we dear brother?”  
  
Shooting her brother a pointed look, that had him in a dark mood, Egg bit out grudgingly, “Yes, our thanks, Ser Arthur.”  
  
Ignoring the tension between the two men, putting it simply as Aegon's unwillingness to get along with the men in her life, with the exception of their Father, Lya continued sweetly, “So good Ser, what have you been up to since we last parted in the Gardens?”  
  
Listening as he told them how he had sparred with Ser Barristan and the rest of his brothers-in-arms, Lya said wistfully, “If only Father would have let me bring Dark Sister, I could have joined you all...The only good thing about Dragonstone was that I was allowed to practice sword lessons with you and Egg...”  
  
His dark blue almost violet eyes softening as he gazed at Lya, Arthur said gently, “And I promise you princess, you shall again, once the Usurper and his family leave and the meeting is over. Then you and I shall spare to your heart's content, with Dark Sister, as your Father had it put in my keeping. I believe he thought it might come in handy.”  
  
Stunned then delight spreading across her lovely features, Lyarra exclaimed joyously, “You have Dark Sister? Oh Ser Arthur, thank you, thank you so much! If anyone should be entrusted with it for safekeeping, it's you, as I know you'd never let anything happen to it.”  
  
Laughing, pleased at how easy it was to make his princess happy, Arthur teased, “I don't know about that, Lya. I might have had a go with it, along with Dawn...”  
  
But rather than looking put out that he had tested her sword alongside his own, Lyarra looked thrilled and awed.  
  
“You can wield two swords at once, Ser Arthur? Can you teach me?”  
  
Before he could answer, their Father's voice cut in.  
  
“Ah, bonding over swords are we? How very astute of you, sweet girl. But alas, you two should start getting ready. Robert and his family are departing now and soon the meeting shall begin.”  
  
Excited, the siblings greeted their Father, before he sent them off with a stern reminder to behave themselves.


End file.
